My First Love
by Mimithebaby
Summary: PRE-RENT! An underage Mimi, how she got AIDS, a VERY unusual couple! NEW CHAPTER! ! I UPDATED! YAY FOR ME! IT'S SHORT AS HECK BUT I WILL WRITE MORE SOON! READ AUTHORS NOTES FOR MY EXCITING RENT FILLED WINTER BREAK!
1. Tall, Dark,and Handsome

**((Disclaimer** I do not own the characters from RENT! They belong to the wonderful Jonathon Larson!!! What a genius! Thank you!  I don't own any brand name things, and anything that sounds like something you have heard before, I don't own that either. ::Bows:: Please Review…I need to boost my self-efficacy!  Also, I know nothing about NYU, if there are fraternities and what they are called so this is all very made up ::wink wink::!  The end is very weird I know, but don't worry I am going somewhere with this.  I WUV YOU ALL!))

How I Became HIV+ 

****

            I can remember when I first met him.  He was tall, dark, and handsome.  The total cliché.  I felt weak in the knees.  I could barely breathe.  He had a smile, unlike any smile I had ever seen.  I wanted that man so badly, I could have screamed right there in the middle of the street, just so he would notice me.  I decided to follow him.  To see where this god-like man was going.  The search led me to a fraternity house at NYU.  I was terrified to go in and find my god.  I decided I have to get in a different way.  

            That's when I met another man, Ted.  Ted was to be my "different" way in.  I had this all planned out.  Date the nerd, Ted, for a week or so, pretend to get my heart broken and "accidentally" run to my tall, dark, and handsome, stud for comfort! OH MIMI! YOU DEVIL YOU!   I decided to use my wonderful girl traits, GOD I love being a woman!  I sauntered over to Ted, he looked intimidated, well I would be too if someone looking as drop dead gorgeous as I did walked up to me like that.  

"Hello handsome" I cooed.

"Uhhhhh are y-y-you talking to me" he was so overwhelmed, I knew this new skirt Angel told me to buy was a good choice. 

"Nobody else baby.  What does your place look like?"  Poor guy looks like he hadn't been laid in 2 years!  I had to help him out.

"It's small, I share it with my roommate."  DING DING DING MIMI HELLO GIRL ROOMATE UR TALL DARK HANDSOME MAN MAY BE THERE!  Play it cool Mimi, keep your cool.

"Roommate huh?"

"Yea, his name is Thomas."  Thomas, oh god! Thomas how sexy is that?!?! Tom, Tommy, Tom-tom.  Off-track Mimi!! Off-track, you don't even know if Thomas is you're tall dark handsome man.

"And what's your name cutie pie?" I asked as I rubbed my hand up and down his arm.

"I'm uh I'm Ted.  Ted Bare" HAHAHA!! Sorry note to self: Do not laugh at other people's names.

"Ted Bare?  Can I call you Teddy Bear?"

"Sure, Don't I know you from somewhere?"  Oh no. Please not this. I get this enough.

"Cat Scratch Club, I work there.  I do the handcuff dance, to the sounds of kool-aid being shaken."

"YES!!! OH MY GOD!!! DAMN! YOU ARE SO FINE!! YOU ARE SO HOT!"

"Well someone came out of their shell!"

"You're Mimi, right? The star?"

"Yea that's me but don't you want to show me your room, and your bed?"  I said "bed" with a special look in my eye; Angel and I like to call it my "seductive look."  She says someday she may not be able to resist it! 

"I-I-I alright"

I took the nerd's hand in my own and allowed him to lead me to his room.  All I had to do was get with this guy, then soon enough my tall, dark, and handsome man, would be mine! 

((Yes I'm going somewhere with this…It's my first fic ever so please no flames!! Although, constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated!  I know it isn't very good but I thank you for reading it!))


	2. I work at Cat Scratch Club

(( Disclaimer:  Still, don't own them. I may own Teddy Bear…but that all depends on what Herbie the Magic Toilet has to say about it.  This may sound a bit random again, BIT I PROMISE!!! I AM GOING SOMEWHERE! Thank you to the nice person(s) who reviewed for me ::cough cough:: ROSIE ::cough cough:: Ok enough delay….ON WITH THE STORY!))

Chapter dos 

            I woke up a few hours later.  Ted had his arms draped possessively around my waist.  Now, as much as Ted was a nerd outside closed doors, he was the complete opposite in bed.  That's all I'm going to say about that, this is not Teddy Bears story, it's my tall, dark, and handsome man's story.  I continued to date Teddy Bear, and by dating I mean, I would wait outside the fraternities front door at 10 pm and wait for him to come out at 10:05 on the dot, then we would go to a club proceed to get drunk, and stumble back to his room.  How we ever found our way back to his room, I will never know.  After we had gone through this routine for five nights in a row, and still no sign of my tall, dark, and handsome man, I started to grow disheartened.  I mean, I saw the man walking down the street, I didn't even know him! I didn't know his name, he didn't know my name what was the point? I could have any man I damn well pleased! My mind had taken over with thoughts of giving up on this tall, dark, and handsome man.  Then, you guessed it, he walked right by me, that strong walk, the one that I had fallen in love with at first sight.  I had the strong urge to reach out, grab him, and pull him into this room with me.  But, I didn't have to.  He walked in himself, and at the sight of seeing a half naked girl covering herself in sheets he stopped short.

"Oh! Excuse me! I didn't know that Ted was having a guest over" I sat there with my mouth hanging wide open.  My brain started yelling at me "THINK MIMI THINK SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!!!"

"I work at Cat Scratch Club" DOH what the hell was that Mimi?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL?!?!  My tall, dark, and handsome man just laughed.  God he had a sexy laugh! 

"Well, congratulations to you if you like that kind of stuff."

"Have you ever been there?"  Please say you have, and you think I'm drop dead sexy, and then my life will be complete.

"Yes, actually I have.  I have a little crush on one of the dancers there."  Oh my gawd, Oh my gawd!  

"Oh, and who would that be?" Please say Mimi, please say Mimi!

"Martin" YES MARTIN!!! HE LOVES MARTIN! WHOA wait a second HOLD THE PHONES!!  MARTIN?!?!?!?! No, this can't be!  He must mean Mimi!!! I knew I was going to be punished for telling Chris, (the club owner) that I was 18, when I was actually only 16! DAMNIT!

"Oh, so you are bi?" Please say yes.

"No I'm very gay" Just shoot me now please!

"Oh, that's nice, I'm uh my names Mimi" I extended my hand to his and he took it in his own.  He had a GREAT handshake, strong, and powerful.

"I know who you are." He does? Hmmmm

"You do?"

"HELL YEAH! Ted never shuts up about you."  I smile, Ted was a good guy.

"Really?"

"You better watch out he may be throwing himself at your feet begging you to have his children pretty darn soon"

"Oh dear" I laugh.  It felt good to laugh

"You think that's funny?"

"Yes"

"Scary thing it's almost true."  I laughed again.  Oh I want him!

"So Martin huh? Well, of the few male dancers there, I think you made a good decision."

"Well thank you, Mimi"

"Your welcome Thomas."

"Please call me Collins, I think we know each other well enough.  Considering the fact that, you know I'm gay.  And also, I can see your breasts through the sheet"

"Oh! Geez, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!  So where did Ted go?"

"Shower" I said while grabbing Ted's shirt and pulling it over my head.  He nodded acknowledging my comment.

I watched as Thomas, or Collins as he told me to call him walked around the room.  He had a certain masculine grace that I can see perfectly in my mind's eye, but can't quite put into words.  He sat down at a tiny desk in the corner of the bedroom, and proceeded to pull a couple books out of a book bag.  I smiled as I watched him, he was so handsome.  WHY GOD WHY?!?! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE GAY?!?!  Suddenly, he turned to me, and smiled.

"Mimi?" Pretend like you weren't looking at him Mimi, just act surprised.

"Hmmm?"

"I really feel like some good coffee.  You wanna go get some with me?"  If excitement were a bouncy ball, my excitement would be bouncing off the walls.

"YES!" I clear my throat and try to hide my excitement "I mean uh, sure.  What about Ted?"

"Leave him a note, he takes really long showers anyways"

"Alright, will do!"  I smiled ad he grabbed a jacket and told me he'd wait downstairs.  Maybe, just maybe, I could make this guy straight as a board.  Hell, I have done it before.  I'll do it again!

* Hehehehe ok….a big hug to all who guessed Collins! This is my first fic, I may do some revisions…Just a little idea I had ::smooches::*


	3. Just Something

(( Disclaimer:  All right, I STILL don't stake ANY claim to these characters.  And Herbie, (the magic toilet), said that yes, indeed, Teddy Bear is mine! Thank you to all the reviewers I love you all! Thanks Kyle! Even though I know you hate Rent *wink wink*  Love you all!  Adios amigos!))

****

**Chapter tres**

****

            I quickly scribbled a note to Teddy.

                                                **Yo Teddy~**

**                                                            Went to grab some coffee with your roomie.  **

**                                                            Be back soon!  Try to occupy yourself**

**                                                            without me!**

**                                                                                    *Your little Mimikins***

I left a kiss mark with my dark maroon colored lipstick, and quickly threw on my, silver tank top, that really showed off my cleavage, and skin-tight jeans that Angel and picked out for me.  One small problem left, shoes.  Where the hell did I put my shoes?!  Under the bed?  EW NO!  Remind me to NEVER look under Ted's bed again.  I think Audrey III might be growing there.  All right, not under the bed, under Collins's bed?  Um, no.  Note to self again: Never look underneath a man's bed.  "Alright, screw this 'search for the shoes' mission."  I think to myself as I spot a pair of sandals in the corner of the room.  I slip my feet into them quickly and race down the stairs to meet up with Collins.  I adjust my shirt to show myself off, just a little better.

"TA-DAH!"  I exclaim as I open the door to the frat house, and strike a pose.  

No reply.  I look around.  Where was Collins?  He said he was going to meet me here.  I hope he didn't leave without me.  I step down off of the stairs and peer around the corners of the building.  He left me!  

"Collins?"  I say softly.  I can't even hear me how is he supposed to?  I sit on the stairs and feel tears start to form in my eyes.  I'm crying?!?! Over a guy?!?! A guy I **_just _**met!  I must be PMS-ing.  I decide to get up and go get some coffee for Ted and myself.  Collins will just have to find his own coffee.  I stand up, brush my butt off, and head towards the nearest coffee shop.  I'm walking through the courtyard outside of the fraternity house when all of a sudden I hear a wild yell.  I turn to see a tall, dark, and handsome man, running wildly toward me.  

"MIMI!" the man calls.  I suddenly realize that it is Collins!  Too late.  I have been tackled to the ground.  

"Collins!"  I say jokingly angry.  He laughs, his deep, sexy laugh.

"Sorry Mimi!  I couldn't resist it."

"That's not very nice Mr. Thomas Collins"  

"Uh-Oh.  The full name.  I'm in trouble now."  He replied, tickling my sides.  I squealed, I'm incredibly ticklish.  "I think I found someone's weakness!!"  He teased.

"Alright!"  I gasped in-between cries of laughter, "Alright!  Now let me up!"

"Oh no.  Miss. Marquez.  You have to promise to let me pay for your coffee."  

"That works for me.  I'll just get the most expensive cappuccino I can find."  I joked back.

"Oh, I like your style!"

"Your not the only one."  I said as I took off running towards the coffee shop.  Calling behind me "Last one there's a rotten smelly egg!"

"Oh that's not cool!"  He yelled as he tried to catch up to me.

            When we got to the coffee shop, there was a line half way out the door.  I hate lines.  They are so long, boring, and claustrophobic.  This time I loved the line it gave me time to spend with Collins.  Collins starred down at my feet.

"Hey!  Those are my shoes!"  

"Oh!  Uh, sorry.  Couldn't find mine"

"Your feet are too tiny for them!"

"Your feet are too big!"

"Well, you know what they say about big feet,  big---" He was interrupted by the tall, scraggly, looking man at the counter.

"Hello, I'm Jason.  What can I get you two today?"  Collins and I rolled our eyes at hoe frightfully cheerful he was.  

            We ordered, and waited for them to call our names.  I noticed Jason, kept staring at my chest.  I thought to myself, wishing I could say it to him, that he would read my brain vibes, 'I didn't dress like this for you so stop looking.'  All right, FINE!  I'll play along Mr. Jason the coffee guy!  I pretended to drop my hair clip and I slowly bent over, Jason proceeded to drop the change he was giving all over the floor.  ' Mission completed!'  I thought to myself triumphantly.  Unfortunately, this did not stop Jason.  Collins, noticing this, leaned over and whispered in my ear a way of getting him to stop.  I grinned at the devilish plan being explained to me.

            We left the coffee shop with out coffee, trying to control our laughter until we got out of the shop.  First foot out the door, we erupted in an uncontrollable laughter.  

"Did you SEE the look on his face?!"  I asked Collins.

"I thought he was gonna wet his pants!  He looked so jealous!"

"Of you or me?" I asked with the seductive look.  

He stopped dead in his tracks and stopped laughing.  

"Something wrong Collins?"

He tried to reply, but his words wouldn't come out.  He wheezed for breath.

"SHIT!  Collins are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah.  I'm fine, just the way your eyes looked right now.  It's nothing never mind."

"Alright, are you sure?"

"Yes, ma'am."

            Could it be true?  Did my seductive look actually work?!  Awesome!  Ah, the awkward silence.  We walked back together, in complete silence.  Something had happened.  Something neither of us would verbalize, but I know we both knew.  Something had happened.  Something beyond an attraction, or a connection.  Just something.  Through the feelings of awkwardness, there was a feeling of comfort.  A comfort I had never felt with anybody else before.  Not since I sat in my mothers lap as a little girl.  I walked speechless, not knowing what to say.  When I felt a warm object slip into my hand.  I looked down and saw Collins hand in my own.  I smiled as he softly pressed his lips to my cheek.  I turned and kissed him on the cheek as well.  We smiled at each other and continued walking the rest of the way.  All awkwardness, melted away.  

*Okie dokie artichokie chokie pokie….the first sign of a Mimi/Collins relationship.  Please review!  My first fic so be nice! Gracias! * 

****


	4. Meems, and the stairwell

(( Yadda Yadda Yadda Still don't own.))

A/N:  Super Sorry for the delay in updating, I have been involved in a lot of productions at my school currently, and have also been a little under the weather.  They worked us so hard!  I will try to update more frequently, after one show closes.  Gracias mis amigos!  : P

*Thought for the day:  "Rhode Island is neither a rode, nor an island."  Hmmmm? *

Chapter Cuatro 

****

            We walked back the rest of the way in silence.  A good silence, a happy silence.  When we got to the stairs Collins stopped and looked at me.  He took my hands in his hands and looked deeply into my eyes.  

"Mimi, I just wanted to tell you, that I think Ted is a very lucky guy."

I laughed, a little bit nervous.  "Are you hitting on me?"

"I'm serious Mimi!  I think that Ted is a very very lucky guy."

"Well, thank you Collins."  

            We stood looking into each other's eyes and holding hands for 30 minutes after that.  Until I felt a chill go down my spine and I started to shiver.  Against my wishes, Collins gave me his coat.  It was so warm, and it smelled like a mixture of drug-store brand shampoo, and deodorant.  Not the sweetest-smelling mix, but comforting nonetheless. He suggested we go back up so that I wouldn't catch a cold.  Suddenly he burst out laughing.

"What?"  I asked, with a touch of shock in my voice.

He continued laughing.

"What?"  I asked again.  "Do I have something in my teeth?"

His laughing subsided.  "I'm sorry, I'm just laughing at the coffee guy."

"You're still on that?"  I replied beginning to laugh myself.

"Hell yeah!  I made out with a chick!  I haven't done that since I was 16, and realized I'd much rather make out with Bob."

"That's really a little too much info for me."

"Sorry Meems."  I stopped dead in my tracks.  My smile faded.  I felt my knees get weak.  The next thing I knew Collins was leaning over me with a panicked look in his face.  His hands lightly slapping my face. 

"Mimi!  Mimi!  Are you alright?"  He asked, his voice trembling.

"Yeah, I'm fine what's wrong?"

"Well, for one thing u blacked out here on the stairway."

"I did?"  

"Yes, you did.  What's wrong?  Are you feeling alright?"  Um, well no.

"You called me Meems."

"Yes, yes I did.  Do you not like being called that?"

"It's uh, its not important.  Lets go up.  Poor Ted is probably lonely."

"No, Mimi, wait.  It _is_ something.  People just don't pass out for no reason."  

"Just let it go alright?!  I don't have to tell you everything about me!"  After I said it I immediately regretted my harsh tone.  "Sorry Collins, its nothing.  Lets just go up." 

"Um, ok, as long as you're alright" 

I smiled and replied "I'm great, thanks" He smiled back and helped me up to my feet.

            We walked the rest of the way up the stairs. When we got back to their room Ted was still in the shower!  Collins laughed to himself and muttered, "That boys a damn fish!"  I laughed at this, but inside, everything was churning.  Mostly, I was thinking about the "moment" I had with Collins when we were walking back.  Could ha have been actually feeling something for me?  Dear God!  Please let him be!  There was something else also churning in the pit of my stomach.  Something that I was too afraid to tell anyone.

*Well, sorry for that kind of cliffhanger ending, I guess if u want to call it that.  I hadn't updated in a long time and something's better than nothing right?  Please review!!! PLEASE!!! REVIEWS KEEP ME TAP-DANCING THROUGH "THE BOYFRIEND" REPRISE 9,000,000!!!! PLLLLEEAAAASSSEEE!!*


	5. A human raisin, a shoe, and Angel

((  Still, don't own them))

Chapter Cinco 

            Ted finally came out of the shower and he looked like a giant raisin.  Shriveled up fingers, wet, matted down hair, with crumpled up shirts and pants on.  If I hadn't been feeling so weird I would have made fun of him.  Good thing Collins was there to tease him for me.  "RAISIN BOY!"  Collins exclaimed.  I sat on Teddy Bear's bed with my hands in my lap, and staring so intently at them you would have sworn I was trying to burn holes through them with my eyes.  I was lost in my own thoughts, memories really, not thoughts, so I didn't hear Ted say my name.  I was jolted out of past memories by a shoe being thrown into my lap.  I looked up to see Collins grinning like a complete idiot.  I looked down and saw that it was my shoe.  

"Thanks Collins.  I would have been searching for that shoe forever if it hadn't been for you.  Where's the other one?"  His grin grew.

"I'll tell you the answer to that, once you tell Ted what we did today."  Ted's face changed from a smile to a confused look.

            Poor Ted.  He was such a sweet guy, cute in his own way, and incredibly intelligent, but he could be so confused at times.  I'm not insulting confused people, HELL; I'm confused all the time!  He is just so sweet, and so trusting that he has to have been screwed over many times.  I started to feel pangs of guilt in my stomach.  I had always used my looks to manipulate men, to get what I wanted.  I had never stopped to think before, if I had hurt them.  I was lost in my thoughts again when Ted sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist.  

"Are you alright baby?"  His eyes searching my face with genuine concern.  Collins bent done in front of me.

"Yeah, Mimi, are you alright?  You didn't hit your head too hard when you blacked out right?"  

"Huh?  Yes, I'm fine.  I just, uh, maybe I should get home."  Ted and Collins looked confused.  Ted looked at Collins and shrugged.  Collins stepped forward.

"Honey, why don't you stay here tonight?  I think your coming down with something."  I just wanted to be left alone!

"But, uh, my roommate will worry."  Ted felt this was his opportunity to crack a joke.

"Well, you know Mimi, there is such a thing as a telephone" He laughed at his own joke while Collins and I rolled our eyes.

"Um, alright."  I picked up the phone and called Angel.

"Angel and Mimi's residence, if you are calling for Mimi, she's with one of her other boy-toys right now.  If your calling for Angel, she's not with a boy-toy right now and please proceed speaking."  I laughed, cleared my throat and spoke in a deep voice. 

"Oh, Angel!  I want you baby!"  She immediately knew who I was, she giggled.

"MIMI!  Where are you babe!?  There were these really hot guys outside the club today asking for you!"

"I'm sure you helped them find a substitute Angel!"  She giggled her devilish giggle.

"Well, you know me, those boys didn't know what they got themselves into.  They didn't complain either."  Time for a change of subject.

"ANYWAYS, I'm with Teddy Bear, I'm goin---"  I was cut-off.

"Oh! Teddy Bear, any sign of the Tall, Dark, and Handsome guy?"  I giggled MY devilish giggle now.

"Tell you later."

"MIMI!  Tell me NOW!  You can't leave me like this!"

"Goodbye Angel…"

"MEEMERS!!!"

"Bye!"

"Grrrr."

            I love Angel.  I don't care that she was a boy in women's clothing.  She was my best friend.  My only TRUE friend.  She was 24 when I met her, I was 14.  She took my under her wing.  She cared for me and was always there for me.  I loved her.  She loved me too.  She protected me.  I, in turn also got to protect her.  It was when we first met.  We saved each other, in a way.  I was leaving after my first night at Cat Scratch Club.  I had no home then, and was living on the street.  I was settling down for the night, when two rather large men approached me. I can still remember it clearly.  They came up to me, with money, in hand.

"How much?" they asked me!  I was so young then, I didn't know what they meant.  

"Huh?"  I stared at them confused. 

"The two of us.  How much for you to screw the both of us?"  My jaw dropped open.  I had only been living on the street there for one night, and in one night I had seen everything but hookers.  I didn't know what to say.

"I-I-I'm not a whore."  They looked at me with questioning eyes.  Then they smiled and looked at each other.  I sat there confused, and scared.  The suddenly one of the men reached down, grabbed me by my wrist, and flung me up into his arms.  I screamed.  No one even turned around.  A hand was clapped over my mouth.

"Well, if you're not a whore, we will just have you for free then."  The taller man growled.  I tried to speak, to beg.  The hand was clapped too tightly.  I could barely breathe.  I tried to squirm free but the man just held me tighter.  I was panicked, thoughts flooded into my mind.  I squirmed and tried to break free.  Nothing worked.  Tears started coming as hands ripped my threadbare coat off, the hands then moved under my shirt.  My squirming was to no avail.  Sometimes I would hear the men mutter something.  

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you?"  Or "Come on little one, you young whore, you can't prance around like that and expect not to get what's coming to you."

I was terrified.  I stopped squirming and the sobs racked my body.  The sobs blocked out everything, I could no longer hear what the men were saying, my eyes were shut tightly I was too afraid to open them, as to what I would see, I could barely feel the hands as they ripped at my clothes.  I went into a state of nothing; I felt, saw, and heard nothing.  Everything went black.  Suddenly I felt the pavement underneath me, my face making contact with it.  I looked up to see Angel (or a drag queen for all I knew then.)  She was yelling at them, and in return they started to push her around.  I couldn't let them hurt her!  I looked around and found two abandoned beer bottles.  I mustered up all my courage, and yelled "HEY!  Stop that!"  They immediately turned around and I slammed them each in the head with the beer bottles.  They fell to the ground with a thud.  They weren't unconscious, but they weren't going to hurt us any more.  

The drag queen ran over to me "Are you alright dear?"  

"I will be, how about you?"

"I'm fine.  Lets get out of here."  I nodded.  She grabbed my hand and started to walk quickly away.  Then she turned and walked back to the men.  

"I may be a drag queen!  But I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, and more of a woman than you'll ever get, without raping, or paying money!"  I smiled and she grabbed my hand and we ran back to her apartment.  Long story short, we became instant friends and roommates.  ****

Later that night, the three of us sat around, ate chinesse take out, and played charades.  Ted won the award for most movies guessed, Collins won for the hardest things to act out, and I won for the dirtiest ideas.  I loved making those boys blush.  We talked, laughed, and I listened to them tell stories about classes, and professors.  I was having a great time.  Until the day's events flashes before my eyes.  I felt the "weirdness" coming back again.  I needed some time alone.

"Uh, I'm going to uh, use the bathroom."  I stuttered.  Collins looked at me with conern in his eyes.  

"Are you alright Mimi?"  Ted persisted.

"Yeah, I'm fine I should probably get home."

"Nonsense!"  Collins snapped.  "You are not going home like this, you're getting sick honey.  I want you to lie down."  With that Ted picked me up and put me in his bed.  Collins wraped the blankets around me and told me to go to sleep.  I giggled and tried to talk, but Collins covered my mouth with his hand so I couldn't talk.  They turned out the light and proceeded to talk in whispers.  I dozed off to the sound of their voices.  

* Yes, I know it was a random chapter.  I don't know.  I'm going somewhere with it all.  Just kinda got off-track.  I don't know, I don't think I'm a good writer, but I'm trying.  All right SMOOCHES! *


	6. One Life Story

( Never have, never will)  I dedicate this chapter to Alex, who without her constant nagging this story would never be up!  YAY FOR GRAMMAR PACKETS!  ::rolls eyes::  Also, I dedicate it to Overthemoon who is also writing a wonderful story which u all better check out!!  Mwah-ness to you all!

Chapter seis 

****

****

I screamed and sat straight up.  The hot tears stained my cheeks, my breath caught in my chest and I panted for air.  I looked over to see if my screaming had caused Ted to wake up.  He hadn't.  He was still snoozing, clutching a pillow to his chest and snoring softly.  "Good."  I thought to myself.  That's all I needed was to wake Ted up and go through his interrogation.  I decided it would be best if I forgot about my dream, or nightmare, and tried to go back to sleep.  I wiggled back down into the bed and under Ted's arm that wasn't being used by the pillow.  That's when I heard his voice.

"Mimi?  Are you alright?"  A sleepy, yet alert voice asked.

"Collins?"

"Who else would it be?"  He laughed at me.

"Yea I guess you're right.  I didn't wake you up right?"

"No, you did actually, but that's alright.  Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"You could call it that."

"Do you maybe, want to talk about it?"  I sighed.  Did I want to talk about it?  I didn't know, he probably didn't want to listen to my sob stories, about how I had a terrible childhood.  Then again, he didn't ask if he didn't mean it.  Right? 

"Would you mind?  I mean, you don't have to say yes just to be nice, I'll understand if you just want to go back to sleep."  I played with a string that hung off the comforter on Ted's bed.  

"I don't mind at all, I love talking and listening to people, anytime night or day.  So go on, spill it Mimi."  

"I um, yeah I guess I did have a bad dream, or well bad memories, that came back to haunt me."  

"Haunt you?  Hmm…sounds scary."  I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.  

"Yeah, scary."  I sighed and felt the tears start to fall again.  It was difficult to breathe, which was evident from the shakiness of my breaths.  Collins got up from his bed and sat next to me in Ted's.  He gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed softly.  Just then, Ted started to mumble something in his sleep about "fuzzy bunny rabbits."  Collins laughed and suggested we move to his bed so we wouldn't wake teddy from his dream.

We sat down on his bed.  "So, where do you want to start?"  He asked.

"Well, I was born in Puerto Rico, I was the youngest of 6, and the only girl.  My big brothers, loved to tease and pick on me."

"Sounds like my older brothers."  Collins whispered to me.

"Yeah, but did your dad encourage them to tease you?"  

"No, he usually punished him with his belt on their backside if they did."  His face grew concerned.  "Did your father encourage your brothers to tease you?"

"More than encouraged, begged.  It was more than teasing though.  They would hit me, throw me around, and make fun of me.  Except my oldest brother, Ricardo.  He was my protector, I could go to him to talk about anything, he always loved me, no matter what, and he didn't care what anybody said.  But he was twelve years older than me, and wasn't around very often.

"Okay, well I'm still confused as to why your Dad encouraged them to tease, or well torture you."

"He hated women, thought they were inferior.  He was expecting a sixth boy and, well, he got this."  I shrugged as I said "this."

"Well if he got you, I'd be pretty damn excited.  What about your mother?"

"My mother, well she was a sweet woman, my father, loved her, she was the one exception to the rule of hating women, she was obedient to him and she treated me as my brothers did."  I felt myself beginning the stages of crying again.

"Oh Mimi."

"Well, my father was the worst of all.  He would join in the "fun" with my brothers, hitting me, kicking me.  Only, my father tried to KILL me."

"WHAT?!"  

"Yea, a few times actually.  He worked as the "head construction guy" in our little town.  So, he had this special truck.  Well, I was four and was playing with my doll, that Ricardo had given to me outside behind his truck, and he tried to run me over."

"HOLY SHIT! Mimi, isn't that illegal?"  

The tears started to fall, "I don't know."  He rubbed my back.

I continued.  "Anyways, I started to grow up, and I er, matured, early.  I grew up majorly, and I was getting attention from men in the town and, well, my dad didn't like that, at all.  Only because, he thought I was worthless."

"You weren't and you are not."  Collins hugged me tighter.

"The major problem started when, I was eleven and I was sent to bring my father his lunch one day because my mother couldn't do it.  I went into this tent area they had set up, and no one was in there except for a worker named, Raul, or something."

"Okay…"

"Well, I was very shy, so I asked where my father was and he said he didn't know.  As I turned to leave he steeped in front of me and knocked the bag containing my father's lunch out of my hands."

"Oh no, Mimi he didn't, did he?"  I started sobbing, my body shaking; Collins wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"He raped me.  I was eleven years old!  ELEVEN!  He was 23, how disgusting can one man be."  I took a deep breath.  "He always used to call me 'Meems' that's why I freaked out."

"Oh, Mimi, I don't know what to say."  

"That's not the end."

"You have been through so much already."  I Shrugged and took a deep breath.

"Well, word gets around in our little town, and pretty soon the story was that I was sleeping around with all my father's workers.  I was soon turned into the town whore.  When word got back around to my father, you can't even imagine."

"Oh my god, Mimi, oh honey."  He rubbed my arms trying to rub comfort into me.

"Well, to make a long story shorter, after extensive beating, and being a disgrace to my entire family, I was kicked out."  My emotions freely flowing now.  "Now, being eleven, I didn't know where to go, so I decides that Ricardo was my best bet and after a week of hitchhiking I finally found his home."  

"That's wonderful!"  I gave him a pitiful look. "Or not…what happened Mimi?"

"He had heard about it all, and he told me I was a whore, and never to talk to him again."

"What a jerk."

"Well, the person who I trusted most in the world told me I was a whore.  I figured that it must be true.  I decided to try and make my way to New York, I had heard about it, and decided it might be a good idea.  I slept around with men to get rides to different places, until I finally made my way into New York."

"Were things just as bad?"

"Pretty much, yes, I became a prostitute, until one day I was approached my a man named Chris, and hired as a dancer at Cat Scratch."

"Oh, Mimi, I think you are amazing and special."

"Thank you."  

            Collins turned to me and wiped my eyes with his sleeve.  He smiled at me and hugged me tightly; he rubbed my back and gently pulled me down onto his bed with him.  He pulled the covers up over me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.  We looked into each other's eyes and his smile faded, but it wasn't due to unhappiness.  He pulled some of my unruly curly hair out of my face and leaned in slowly.  He kissed my lips softly, with meaning, it was a completely different from the kisses at the coffee shop, but those were only fake.  This kiss was REAL.  It was long, slow, soft, and mostly sweet.  I slowly started to kiss back.  He pulled back and smiled at me.  I began to cry.

"Mimi, what's wrong?  Was it that bad?"

"I, no, I have never been kissed like that before."

"Without tongue?"

"Without, expecting sex in return, someone, who _cares_ about me, you do care, right?"

"More than anything, Mimi, I care so much, I---."  He broke off and began to cry as well.

"What is it?"  I asked very concerned.

"I have never been attracted to a woman like this, in so long.  I, you are the only woman I have ever been attracted to, and I cant believe, that I may actually be in love with you."

"I think I may be in love with you."

(A/N: DUN DUN DUN.  Sorry for that cliffhanger ending.  This was really hard for me to write, hence it really sucks!  After this long a wait, I figure I can only re-write it so many times…so please, try to enjoy.)

!! 


	7. Waking up

(A/N:  Yea, have come on people!  Have I ever owned them?)

SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG LONG WAIT!

*Special thanks to Angel Of The First Degree because without their review I never would have felt compelled to finish this story…its nice to know what people are still reading.  PLEASE REVIEW!! I BEG YOU!  I WILL DO A TAP DANCE TO "I DREAMED A DREAM/OUT TONIGHT THE REMIX!"*

**Sorry it's so short…writers block….but it's this or nothing**  

Chapter seven (yea sorry no more Spanish numbers, I realized I sounded like an ass)

****

****

            After one last soft kiss, I fell into a deep, peaceful, sleep.  I hadn't slept that well for such a long time.  Collins held me tightly in his arms and made me feel safer than I had ever felt before.  During the night, I heard him whisper soft words into my ear, although I couldn't distinguish the words, they made me feel all warm and fuzzy deep inside.  I let my hands wander over his chest and allowed my hand to rest on his heart, the steady beating of his heart calmed my own rapidly beating heart.  Whether the rapid beating of my own heart was due to this newfound romance or the ghosts of the past, I did not know.  The sun rose the next morning and I stirred against the intruding light.  I rolled over and hid my head under Collins's protective arm.  I heard a voice gently whispering to me and lightly shaking me.

"Mimi, Mimi wake up" The voice persisted.  

I groaned and said, "Who the hell is it?" 

The voice laughed back and told me "It's your boyfriend silly girl.  Wake up."  My boyfriend?  Huh?  Teddy! OH TEDDY!

I sat up and rubbed my eyes "Hi, Teddy…" I tried to look as innocent as possible.

Teddy laughed again, "What are you doing in bed with Collins?"  He whacked the back of Collins's head "Collins Get your ass up!"

            Collins groaned and rubbed his eyes.  He sat up and tried to adjust to the bright sunlight that had invaded the room.  He suddenly realized that we had been caught sleeping in the same bed and he, stuttering, and looking down right pathetic tried to explain.

"Teddy!  No!  It's uh, well its uh, umm its n-n-not what you thi---"

Teddy looked at him "Not what I think huh?"  Collins nodded, and braced himself for the verbal abuse, but instead Teddy laughed and said, "Of course it isn't!  You aren't into chicks!"   

            Collins nodded and climbed off the bed.  

"I'm gonna shower.  I smell like a girl."  He playfully stuck his tongue out at me.  

"Well….I need to shower too!! Cause I…. smell like a… MAN!"  I laughed at how dumb I sounded and looked at Teddy who gave me a quick kiss.

"You still didn't tell me why you were in his bed last night baby."  

"I…uh…well um…you see, I had a bad dream…and he was up so…."

"I see, you want to go grab some breakfast?"

"Actually…I need to go see my roommate…she's probably wondering where I am."

"You called her last night."  DAMNIT!  How do I get out of here….?

"Yes, but…I just have to go I'll call you tonight.  Bye baby. BYE COLLINS!"  And with that I was out the door.

A/N:  Can you count how many times I said "heart?"  Hehehehe


	8. The Door, and Benny

**Chapter 8**

****

****

****

****

A/N:  So sorry again…I just get so busy with my shows, and auditioning and all that good stuff ::eye rolls::.  Anyways!  On to the story, and still don't own them!

            My mind was spinning as I briskly walked the blocks home.  Did Collins really love and care about me?  Or was this some kind of trick he played to get confused young girls into bed?   Did I really love him?  What would Teddy think?  What would Teddy do?  I sighed and continued walking quickly until I got to our run-down hunk of junk apartment building owned by some dirty old man named something or other Grey who had more than once tried to get me into bed.  I fumbled in my pockets for my key, but couldn't seem to find it. I sighed heavily again and realized I had left it at Teddy's.  

"Shit!"  I muttered.

            I then went to press the buzzer, but then realized it didn't work, nothing in that apartment worked.  

"FUCK!"  I yelled, louder than was probably necessary from the looks I was getting from the tourists walking by.  I glared at them and yelled, "Well if you don't like my language, don't fucking pause for a picture outside my building!"  They walked off, thoroughly insulted.  I shook my head, what was MY problem?  I sighed once more and then realized that the building was such a piece of shit I could probably kick in the door.  So I pulled my foot back and kicked the door forcefully.  I screamed in pain as my foot came in contact, that plan didn't work.  I hate my life.  Just then a handsome young man came up behind me and unlocked the door for me.

"There you go.  Is your foot ok?"  I just stood there and looked at him.

"Hello?" He asked again.  I shook my head to come back to reality.

"Thank you, and yes.  I'm sorry I'm just surprised someone in New York would do that for me, considering you don't even know me."

"Oh, I know you.  Cat Scratch.  Handcuffs.  Lawn Chair.  Kool-aid."

"Oh, well thanks, Mr…"  I trailed off as I waited for him to fill his name in.

"Just call me Benny."

"Thanks Benny.  I'm---"  He cut me off.

"Mimi, I know."  He smiled and walked up the stairs.  I shook my head and went back to my place.  Time for Angel and her question.  I really wasn't up for this.


	9. Telling an Angel

**Chapter 9**

****

A/N:  OK, still don't own them. And from this point on…I don't.  Also, there will be some random happy totally out of context parts in this section.  I'm trying to cheer myself up my poor brand new baby car got hurted!  ::pout::

* My dog is addicted to peanut butter like someone is addicted to Crack or Heroin.  She sits there and stares at it and waits.  

            I walked to the door of our apartment and checked to make sure it was safe to go in.  It was.  So I turned the knob and walked in, only to be greeted by some moans and suggestive phrases.  

"SHIT!  ANGEL!"  I turned and covered my eyes.

Angel jumped off the couch followed by a cute guy I only assumed to be Philippe the new guy she had been seeing.

"Oh, Mimi, I'm sorry this is Philippe." 

"Nice to meet you, glad I walked in before this got TOO hot.  Angel!  I thought we had an agreement; you tie one of my g-strings on the door knob when you have a guest, like this.  This is the fifth time this has happened!"  I turned to face her and glared at her.

"I did!"  She looked totally truthful.

"Well, there wasn't one on the door!"

"But I put one there!"  I stood there looking confused.

"Well, where did it go then?  Where do they go!?!?"

*****************************************Cut to Upstairs at the loft***********************************************

A small blonde man looked up as Benny entered.

"Hey Benny!  Guess what?"

"What?"

"You know that REALLY hot girl from the strip club?"

"Mimi."

"Yeah! Her.  Anyways, you know how she always ties her thongs to the doorknob?  Cuz I guess that's what strippers do.  Well…"  The small blonde man, named Mark, leaned over and pulled open a drawer filled with brightly colored thongs.

Benny cracked up and looked in the drawer. "SWEET!  You guys steal her thongs?   I like the lime green one!"  He exclaimed as he pulled it out of the drawer, and shoved it in his pocket. 

***********Back to Angel and Mimi's Apartment************

Angel shrugged and put her arms around Philippe.  "So, how did things go with, TDH?"

I looked at her confused, "TDH?"

Angel rolled her eyes and laughed, "DUH!  Tall Dark, and Handsome!  Silly!"

I laughed, shrugged, and got up and went into "my" bedroom, when in reality it was the room where the bed was, the bed Angel and I shared when one of us wasn't occupying another person's bed.  I plopped down and heard Angel whispering to Philippe that she would call him later.  A few seconds later I saw her walk into the bedroom.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"MIMI!"  Angel whined, "Tell me!"

I grinned, sat up and scooted closer to her like a twelve year old girl about to reveal the secrets of her first kiss to her best friend.

"Well..."  I started, "We talked and, we went to a coffee shop."

Angel started at me like a puppy waiting to be given a scoop of peanut butter*.  "Is that all?"

"Yep."  I grinned, trying to play it down.  Angel didn't buy it for a second.  How well she knew me!

"YOU KISSED!! You made out!!! YOU KISSED!!"  She paused and grinned, "But did you do it?"

"ANGEL! NO!  What do you think I am a slut?"  She gave me the 'I didn't say it YOU did' look.  I sighed, "No, we didn't do it, and we didn't make out, but it was an AMAZING kiss, soft and sweet.  Angel, I think I really found a boyfriend here, a real, what's that word? Monogamous.  A real monogamous relationship boyfriend!"  

Angel grinned and hugged me.  "That's great honey.  That's great.  Well, what's his name?"

"Thomas.  Tom."  I giggled.

"Well, just remember honey, you're young---"

I cut her off.  "Angel…" 

"Just listen, you're only sixteen.  Be careful, you promise me?"

I smiled.  She knew that meant I promised.  

The end!

(Just kidding…There will be more.)


	10. A new skirt

(A/N= Take a wild wild guess why this story is update relatively soon compared to other times I've written.  Hmm?  Could it be I'm at home SICK AGAIN?!  Sucks for me, but it's good for you.)

Chapter 10

            Angel and I decided to go shopping to celebrate both of our new loves.  We headed on down to our favorite little boutique filled with leather corsets, halter tops, short skirts, and many other clothing items that struck our fancy.  It was owned by some pervy old guy, that would always make me model the clothes for him, but the good thing was for Angel and I, he gave us a rather large discount.  Anyways, we got to the boutique and Angel immediately saw a skirt inside.

"Eeee!"  She screeched as she ran towards it and picked it up.  "Is this not THE cutest skirt you have ever seen?!"  

"Wow, that's really really cute!"  I Smiled at it and touched it.

"Nu uh girlfriend I saw it first!"  She laughed as she ran into the fitting room with the skirt.

I continued to look around at different shoes and shirts when Angel came out in that beautiful red sparkly skirt.

"What do u think Mimi?"  She spun around and I looked at her.

"It's beautiful Angel!  Really, wow, it looks great on you!"  She giggled and clapped.  

"Yay!  Now you try it on!"

"Me?  But you said yourself that you saw it first."  I smiled.

"Just do it Mimi!"  

"Okay okay okay!"  

She and I both when in the dressing room and she slipped the skirt off and handed it to me.  While she changed I slipped the skirt on.  I noticed out of the corner of my eye she had stopped changing and was staring at me.  

"Angel?  Why are you staring at me?"  I looked at her confused.

"Oh, am I?  I'm sorry."  She shook her head clear.  

I Shrugged and finished pulling the skirt on.  I then turned back towards Angel and posed.

"Tah dah!"  

Her mouth dropped open and she gawked.  Then shook her head clear and clapped.  "Oh MIMI!  You look great!  It looks so much better on you!  You have to buy it!  Why does everything look better on you?!"  She pouted.

"Wow, but if u want it you buy it—"  

"Nope you are getting it and you're wearing it to your man's place tonight!  Case closed.  No arguments."

I laughed and shrugged.  "Okay if you say so."

"And I do, Ooo!  I have the best idea ever!"

"What…?"  I asked wearily.  

"Let's get you all super sexy looking, not that you need help and lets send you over to Tom's!"  

I cracked up at this.  "What?"  Angel asked.  "What?!"

"Nothing, but if you're sure you are willing to take on a project that large.  Okay."

"Oh and I am.  Hurry up change and let's go!"

She dashed out of the changing room while I changed back into my clothes, and brought the skirt up to the counter.  I flashed a little leg and some cleavage, and got it for next to nothing.  The Angel and I ran giggling out of the boutique and home laughing harder with every step.

(What a sucky chapter!  I think it sucks but, let me know what you think.  Review please!!!)


	11. Getting pretty

(Golly-gee, it's been awhile hasn't it, thanks for the reviews guys!  I wasn't going to continue with this because no one reviewed then randomly people did!  So I'm updating!  Also, I have been doing so much with my shows and auditioning AGAIN!  Yuck!  OOOOO AND THE BEST PART!  I saw Cabaret and Adam Pascal touched my left leg and he smiled and winked at me!! I nearly had a heart attack!  Also, I saw Rent 4 times over these past 2 months!  Including Jeremy Kushiner as Roger ::melts::! I saw lots of shows but WICKED takes the cake.  I asked Idina to adopt me and she didn't say no.  Hehehehe and when I checked the understudy board and saw Taye Digg's name I had another heart attack! ANYWHOO…MORE STORY!  Oh and, review if you want more if you don't review I don't write, which may not be that bad considering I'm a crappy writer.)

*Bodacious ta-tas=  No joke!  My director said this while I was trying to get my corset on for a show I was in.  "Bend over and pull your bodacious ta-tas out!"  I immediately thought of Angel.  

**Chapter 11**

"Ow ow ow!  Angel!  That's eyeliner!  Not eye removal device!"  I flinched as she tried to apply my eyeliner.

"Oh hush, you're just not used to eyeliner, you have such great eyelashes that they are almost as perfect as wearing false eyelashes and eyeliner."  Angel told me professionally.

"Ugh, Angel!"  I whined.  "I really don't think he's going to care if I'm wearing a little more eyeliner!  Just put more eye shadow on!  Eye shadow I like!  It's my thing!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, so you want the club look or the angel specialty look?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No" She smiled.

"Alright then, decision made!"  I laughed at her determination to make me "completely irresistible."  

            About an hour later and layers upon layers of powders and creams later, Angel announced she was finished.  She faced me towards the mirror and told me to look.  I smiled at how different she had made me look.  Like I was someone else, a fantasy that had been mine for so long.

"Thank you Angel!"  Angel grinned with pride and clapped her hands.

"Okay okay!"  She screeched.  "Now we must complete your ensemble!  We have the skirt, but we need a top to display your bodacious ta-tas.*"   

She ran over to the closet we shared and started pulling stuff out.  She would look at something and ponder and lay it on the bed or shake her head violently and toss it aside.  Suddenly she made a high-pitched sound that somewhat resembled the word "hallelujah."  She ran over to me.

"Mimi take your clothes off."  I laughed and found it as an opportunity to crack a joke.

"Why, Angel!  Are you coming on to me?!"  She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!  Just do it!"  So I slowly undressed and stood in front of a full length mirror completely naked except for a small g-string.  I noticed Angel staring at me again.

"Angel, what are you looking at?"  She shook her head and laughed.

"Nothing!  I just wish I had your boobs that's all."  I smiled and laughed.  She pulled the shirt on over my head, and then had me step into the skirt.

When we were finished we took a long look in the mirror.

"Oh my GAWD! MIMI!  You look so fucking hot!  And I don't ever say fucking, but this was an appropriate time!"  I blushed and looked in the mirror again.  I took a deep breath and silently hoped that Collins would feel the same way.  

* I know it's short but I realized it was later than I thought and I have to go for a quick run, take a shower, and get ready for the formal tomorrow!  (Like you really needed to know all that!)  I will write more soon!  I promise!  I just need someone to pester me about it all the time, so I get around to it.  REVIEW!  POR FAVOR!  Gracias!*


End file.
